I'm Sorry to Forget You
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Gadis itu kutemui di ruang musik, permainan pianonya sungguh menakjubkan, rambutnya yang indah ia biarkan tergerai, gadis itu membuat hidupku lengkap, namun aku tak bisa menemukan namanya di dokument absensi, aku menyadari bahwa ia sahabatku, ia sekelas denganku, aku mencoret namanya dengan sebuah tinta merah, aku mengetahui bahwa ia sudah tak lagi ada.../ RnR onegai! For Himiki


**A/N : ****_Minna-san_****! Ketemu lagi sama AKIKOO! Di fict oneshoot khusus untuk seseorang yang sedang ulang tahun... HIMIKI-CHAN! ****_Happy Birthday for Kichii!_**** Yoshha tidak usah basa-basi lagi! **

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**_I'm Sorry to Forget You_**

**_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima_**

**_Pair : Jellal.F & Erza.s_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Romance & Supranatural_**

**_By Akiko Nagato_**

**_For Himiki-Chan_**

* * *

Teng... Tong... Teng... Tong...

"Baiklah anak-anak, kerjakan tugas itu dirumah dan kumpulkan minggu depan karena besok Ibu tak akan masuk." Ucap guru itu pada murid-muridnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sebuah bell berbunyi dengan nyaringnya menandakan bahwa sekarang adalah saatnya pulang di kelas 'XI B' semua murid bersorak-sorai bahagia karena bell pulang menanti, namun tidak untuk sang ketua kelas di kelas tersebut Jellal Fernandes. Ia merasa bahwa ada yang kurang dikelasnya seseorang yang selalu menemaninya namun ia tak ingat sama sekali, semua begitu cepat berlalu bahkan ia tak tahu bahwa sekarang sudah mau ujian.

"Lupakan..." ucap Jellal dalam hati.

Laki-laki berambut biru dengan tato merah di wajahnya berjalan menuju lantai 3 sekolahnya, ia pergi ke ruang musik membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihat alat-alat musik yang luar biasa banyaknya namun itu semua tidak ada yang mau memakai karna katanya ruangan ini angker. Sebuah suara piano terdengar sangat nyaring membuat sang ketua osis ini tersentak kaget.

"Siapa disana!" seru Jellal dengan suara lantang.

Tiba-tiba suara piano tersebut berhenti, seseorang keluar dari balik piano tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya perempuan mengenakan baju sekolah yang sama seperti Jellal dengan rambut scarletnya yang terurai dengan indahnya.

"Siapa kau!?" tanya Jellal setengah berteriak.

"Erza Scarlet..." ucap gadis itu.

"Hah... ternyata kau murid disini juga... namaku Jellal Fernandes." Ucap Jellal lega.

"Maaf aku membuatmu takut." Ucap Erza dan kembali ke piano tersebut.

"Ti-tidak kau tidak menakutiku kok!" seru Jellal.

Erza kembali bermain piano putih tersebut, ia memainkan sebuah nada yang seram namun merdu, di balik itu semua Erza memunculkan sebuah nada sedih.

"Kau belajar dari siapa bermain piano?" tanya Jellal.

"Sahabat dekatku..." jawabnya.

"Siapa sahabatmu itu" tanya Jellal lagi.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti..." jawabnya lagi.

"Kau itu gadis yang dingin..." ucap Jellal.

"Kau tak mengerti apa pun seperti dia..." ucap Erza.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jellal.

"Sahabatku..." jawab Erza.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang melontarkan kata-kata yang jelas, dan padat, namun itu semua membuat Jellal senang, ia beruntung bisa bertemu gadis Scarlet itu, bahkan semua yang kurang baginya seperti tak ada lagi, sekarang sudah jam 5 sore sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam.

"Hey! Kau tidak pulang ini sudah sore?" tanya Jellal.

"Tidak..." jawab Erza.

"Kau akan membuat orang tuamu khawatir..." ucap Jellal.

"Mereka tidak akan khawatir..." jawab Erza.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jellal.

"Karena aku tak punya orang tua... aku saja tidak tau siapa mereka." Jawab Erza lagi.

"Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Jellal.

"Sahabatku... tapi sekarang aku sudah tinggal sendiri..." jawab Erza.

"Disini..." lanjutnya dengan suara kecil.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Jellal.

"Tidak..." jawab Erza.

"Haah... kalau begitu ayo!" seru Jellal.

"Kemana?" tanya Erza.

"Pulang tentu saja... tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri, apa lagi ini sudah mau malam..." ucap Jellal.

"Kau duluan saja aku masih ada urusan..." ucap gadis itu.

"_Souka..._ kalau begitu aku pergi _jaa_!" kata Jellal sambil meninggalkan ruang musik tersebut.

Jellal terus berjalan dan berjalan, langkah demi langkah diambilnya secara matang tanpa berpikir. Ia berjalan menuju apartementnya yang tidak terlalu besar namun dapat menampung 2 orang, apartementnya begitu indah, namun saat ia melewati pintu kamarnya ia melihat sebuah pintu dengan tulisan Erza Scarlet.

"Erza Scarlet...?" sekara Jellal mulai bingung, ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kenapa di apartementnya terdapat kamar yang bertuliskan Erza Scarlet.

Ia merasa bahwa tadi ia mendengar nama itu, Erza Scarlet namanya terlihat familiar.

"Tu-tunggu... Erza Scarlet... ga-gadis itu! Ti-tidak mungkin dia tinggal denganku!" seru Jellal.

Dan sekarang Jellal memutar memorinya kata-kata itu, pada saat ia bertanya.

**_"Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Jellal._**

**_"Sahabatku... tapi sekarang aku sudah tinggal sendiri..." jawab Erza._**

"Tinggal dengan sahabatnya? A-aku sahabatnya tapi aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali..." ucap Jellal.

Namun ia menghiraukannya, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan itu, sekarang banyak tugas yang harus ia selesaikan dan dikumpulkan esok hari, ia berusaha agar pikiran itu menghilang saat ia belajar dan akan bertanya pada gadis itu esok harinya.

**xXx Otanjōbi Omedetō Kichii! xXx**

"_K-A-I-C-H-O!_" seru Meredy pada Jellal.

"A-apa!" seru Jellal.

"Kau sudah mengurus semuanya kan? Jika sudah berikan aku dokumentnya!" seru Meredy.

"Sudah, dokumentnya sudah kuberi pada Ultear..." ucap Jellal.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Ucap Meredy.

Meredy pun pergi mencari-cari Ultear untuk mengambil document tersebut, yap document siswa seperti absensi, dan saat itu Jellal tak melihat nama Erza di seluruh kelas, bahkan dari kelas 10 hingga 12, dari tahun sebelum-sebelumnya hingga sekarang tak ada yang bernama Erza Scarlet, namun saat melihat absensi kelasnya ia melihat sebuah nama yang dicoret hingga tak terlihat namanya, mungkinkah itu Erza semua itu menjadi pertanyaan.

Jellal berjalan kearah ruang musik, hari ini ia benar-benar bingung bahkan sangat atau melebihi sangat, karena Erza Scarlet gadis yang kemarin ia temui.

**_*Krieeeekkk...*_** sebuah pintu terbuka menghasilkan sebuah bunyi yang membuat orang ngilu mendengarnya.

"Kau datang lagi..." ucap seseorang yap itu Erza.

"Ya begitulah... aku boleh bertanya..." ucap Jellal.

"Tentu..." kata Erza memperbolehkan Jellal untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau pernah tinggal bersamaku sebelumnya..." tanya Jellal.

"Tidak memang ada apa di rumahmu?" tanya Erza balik.

"Di apartementku ada sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan Erza Scarlet... bukankah itu namamu?" tanya Jellal.

"Yap itu namaku Erza Scarlet... tapi coba kau lihat kembali sepertinya kau salah melihat." Ucap Erza meyakinkan.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Erza kepada Jellal.

"Lalu... kau itu murid dari kelas mana? Aku tak melihat namamu di absensi seluruh kelas, tetapi dikelasku terdapat sebuah nama yang tercoret sebuah tinta merah." Ucap Jellal.

"Aku murid kelas 'XI D'. Untuk yang ada absensi dikelasmu... aku sempat pindah kelas jadi asal kelasku di 'XI B'." Jelas Erza.

"Kapan kau pindah aku tak pernah melihatmu saat pertama kali masuk kelas 'XI B'." Kata Jellal, sekarang ia benar-benar tak mengerti akan semua ini.

"Aku pindah saat liburan mendekati masuk sekolah dan saat itu absensi dikelasmu sudah jadi, akhirnya mereka mencoret namaku disana." Jawab Erza.

"Aku sudah mencari namamu di kelas 'XI D' dan... tidak ada..." ucap Jellal.

"Coba kau cek kembali..." kata Erza meyakinkan.

"Baiklah nanti kucek kembali..." ucap Jellal.

"Hanya itu sajakah? Bila kau tak ada keperluan lagi tolong keluar..." kata Erza.

"Aku ingin bertanya lagi..." kata Jellal.

"Apa itu?" tanya Erza.

"Siapa nama sahabatmu...?" tanya Jellal.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kau akan mengetahuinya nanti..." ucap Erza lalu menghela nafas.

"Ayolah!" seru Jellal.

"Aku yakin jika aku beritahu kau akan kebingungan..." kata Erza.

"Aku janji tak akan bingung..." kata Jellal.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Erza meyakinkan.

"Tentu!" ucap Jellal.

"Aku akan memberi tahumu besok, sekarang pulanglah aku ingin sendiri dulu..." ucap Erza.

"Hah... dasar keras kepala..." ucap Jellal.

"Apa kau bilangg!" seru Erza setengah berteriak.

"Ti-tidak aku tak bilang apapun... mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja..." ucap Jellal.

"Kalau begitu cepat keluar!"seru Erza dan seketika itu juga Jellal berlari keluar.

"Hah... dasar cantik-cantik tapi galak." Ucap Jellal dan bisa didengar oleh Erza.

"Jika kau terus berbicara seperti itu aku tak akan memberitahumu!" seru Erza.

"_Ha-Ha'i_..." ucap Jellal.

Jellal pun langsung pergi ke ruang OSIS, oh iya satu informasi dia ketua OSIS. Saat masuk keruang tersebut banyak yang menyapanya, Jellal hanya menjawab sambil mencari sesuatu, yaitu Meredy yap dia mencari Meredy karena dokumentnya berada di Meredy. Dan BINGO! Ketemu!

"Meredy... boleh kupinjam sebentar document yang kau ambil itu?" tanya Jellal.

"Tentu!" seru Meredy sambil mengambil document lalu memberinya kepada Jellal.

Jellal pun segera membuka document tersebut dan mencari kelas 'XI D' dan disitu tidak ada yang namanya Erza Scarlet.

"Tidak ada..." kata Jellal yang membuat Meredy kebingungan melihatnya.

"Kau mencari apa Jellal?" tanya Meredy.

"Erza Scarlet kenapa dia tidak ada di absensi sekolah ya..." jawab Jellal.

"Erza Scarlet itu kan ketua ketertiban, dia sekelas denganmu tau masa kau tak mengetahuinya!" seru Meredy.

"Di-dia sekelas denganku?" tanya jellal sambil melihat absensi kelasnya.

"Tentu kalian itu kan bersahabat!" kata Meredy.

"Ta-tapi dia tak ada di absensi kelasku!" seru Jellal.

"Ada... nama yang tercoret oleh tinta merah itu asalnya Erza-_san_..." ucap Meredy.

"Ke-kenapa dicoret oleh tinta merah?" tanya Jellal.

"Itu kan permintaanmu!" seru Meredy.

"_Kaicho_ kau ini amesia atau apa!?" tanya Meredy dengan suara yang lumayan besar.

"Lalu kenapa dia tak pernah datang saat pelajaran?" tanya Jellal.

"Ka-kau sepertinya memang benar-benar amnesia... hah..." ucap Meredy lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menceritakannya tapi tidak disini, ayo..." kata Meredy dengan suara pelan agar tak terdengar, lalu pergi ke taman sekolah, Jellal hanya mengikuti Meredy.

Setelah sampai Jellal langsung menyuruh Meredy untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Jadi begini... dia itu adalah sahabatmu, alasan kau mencoret nama Erza-_san_ dengan tinta merah adalah agar kau tidak mengingat masa lalumu bersama Erza-_san_, mengapa Erza-_san _tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran karena dia sudah meninggal di ruang musik, disana ia dibunuh..." ucap Meredy.

"Kapan ia meninggal!" seru Jellal.

"Satu minggu yang lalu..." ucap Meredy.

Jellal pun segera berlari kelantai 3 sebelum ia berterima kasih pada Meredy atas informasinya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang musik ia langsung membukanya tanpa basa basi namun saat ia masuk dan menutup pintunya tidak ada orang sama sekali, ia mencari kedekat piano.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya... ya kan?" suara itu terdengar kembali.

"E-Erza..." ucap Jellal.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku?" tanya Erza.

Sebuah memori terputar di otak Jellal, memori saat ia bersama Erza.

_"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jellal saat masih berumur 7 tahun kepada Erza yang mempunyai umur yang sama._

_"Erza..." jawab Erza._

_"Kau tak memiliki nama panjang?" tanya Jellal lagi._

_"Tidak..." jawab Erza._

_"Rambutmu bagus ya... Scarlet... kuberi kau nama Erza Scarlet!" seru Jellal sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Erza hanya mengangguk._

**_xXx Otanjōbi Omedetō Kichii! xXx_**

_"Hei apa aku tak merepotkanmu Jellal?" tanya Erza._

_"Tentu tidak..." jawab Jellal yang sedang membaca buku._

_"Arigatou..." kata Erza pada Jellal._

_"Untuk apa?" tanya Jellal yang benar-benar sekarang tidak membaca buku._

_"Untuk segalanya..." jawab Erza._

_"Hei... apabila suatu saat aku meninggal, kau akan mengingatku terus?" tanya Erza._

_"Tentu aku akan mengingatmu selalu... tapi untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Jellal._

_"Tidak untuk apa-apa aku hanya ingin bertanya saja apa tidak boleh?" tanya Erza balik._

**_xXx Otanjōbi Omedetō Kichii! xXx_**

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku akan terus mengingatku bukan?" tanya Erza.

"Ma-maaf aku sempat melupakanmu... Erza..." ucap Jellal.

"Tidak apa-apa itu bukan salahmu..." kata Erza sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya ada yang ingin kusampaikan..." ucap Jellal.

"Apa itu?" tanya Erza.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Jellal yang membuat Erza blushing berat.

"Ternyata orang yang sudah mati bisa blushing!" seru Jellal.

"_URUSAIII!_" seru Erza.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu...?" tanya Jellal.

"Jawabanku... iya..." ucap Erza yang masih blushing.

Jellal pun tersenyum dan memeluk Erza.

"Terima kasih..." kata Jellal.

"Tidak aku harusnya yang berterima kasih..." kata Erza.

"Aku mencintaimu..."ucap Jellal.

"Aku juga..." kata Erza.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengingat aku lagi... _sayonara_ Jellal..." kata Erza.

Dan seketika juga Erza diselimuti oleh cahaya terang dan menghilang menjadi cahaya-cahaya yang melayang kemana-mana.

"_Sayonara_... Erza... berbahagialah kau disana..." ucap Jellal.

**_;:-'OWARI'-:;_**

* * *

**A/N : HUAAAHHH SELESAI JUGAAAAAAA! Yosh, sekali lagi selamat buat Himiki-Chan ^-^ ****_gomen_**** kalau ada kekurangan di fict ini ****_Honto ni gomennasai!_**

**Natsu : ****_Are..._**** fic ini untuk siapa?**

**Lucy : Himiki-Chan bodoh! Masa kau lupa! Kita kan sudah muncul di ficnya termasuk fic terkenalnya...**

**Natsu : Fic terkenalnya judulnya kalau tidak salah um... Emer at Lope Misiong.**

***BLETAKKKKK***

**Lucy : Sudah 30 chapter itu cerita, sudah 30 chapter kita main peran tapi kenapa kau gak ingat judulnya! Ternyata bodohmu itu memang tidak bisa diobati sama sekali...**

**Natsu : Hei! Aku tak bodoh!**

**Lucy : Kalau begitu sebutkan judulnya.**

**Natsu : Judulnyakan Emer at Lope Misiong!**

**Akiko : Judul yang benar itu Emerge Love at Mission... kau ini...**

**Natsu : Nah itu dia judulnya Emergency Lope at Mission!**

***BLETAKKKKKKKKKK!***

**Lucy & Akiko : EMERGE LOVE AT MISSION! ****_DASAR BAKAAA_****!**

**Erza : HENTIKKAAAANNNN!**

**Lucy, Akiko & Natsu : A-aye ma'am...**

**Jellal : Sekarang kalian ucapkan pada Himiki...**

**Lucy, Akiko & Natsu : Ucapkan apa?**

**Jellal : Selamat ulang tahun tentu saja...**

**Erza : Iya, aku dan Jellal sudah membeli kuenya.**

**(A/N : Bagi kalian yang tak tahu berapa tingkat kuenya... kue itu 15 tingkat)**

**Akiko : Aku pengen... KUEEE! **

**Erza : *nahan Akiko biar gak makan kue***

**Jellal : Yosh lupakan author aneh dibelakang!**

**ALL : Happy Birthday HIMIKI-CHANN!**

**Akiko : AKU PENGEN KUE... (TwT)**


End file.
